Death where I walk
by XxsparkylovexX
Summary: Luna was bleeding and weak when Nico found her. he took her in and finnally gave her a home, she discovered who she really was and released her full potential. she just wants peace but everyone wants to use her as a weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ok so uh I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Luna's pov**

I left a note for my mother (adopted) and ran, ran for my life. Everything had been fine, until she met HIM.

This is my story.

My mother died giving birth to me and my father left my mother while she was pregnant and I honestly had no idea who he even was, the only thing I had left of him was a necklace with the day of the dead skull on it my real mother requested before she died that it was given to me on my 12th birthday and that after that I never take it off. Not even during my sleep. I was adopted when I was 5 and left the orphanage. My adopted mother gave it to me as instructed and I still hav'nt taken it off since that day I am 15 now ok so back to the topic.

About 2 years ago my mom married a man named Robert, he was tall and muscular and owned a car shop, my mom goes out a lot and leaves me with him. He started coming home with the heavy smell of liquor and cigars on his breath, he'd tell my 10 year old sister to go to bed and then he'd rape me.

That's why I'm running now, in the rain, washing away the filth and cleaning my skin. I didn't care where I was running as long as it was far away from him.

My breath was coming out in pants and my black hair was plastered to my soaked face. I found a cemetery and walked through it. A massive snake, woman thing leapt at me and cut three long claw marks through my shirt and onto my stomach where the blood started pooring through I just wanted to get away and fast my mind was going a million times an hour and then just like that I was somewhere else the last thing I seen before I lost consciousness was the Hollywood sign

**Nico's pov**

I was walking in the rain to calm my nerves when I seen a girl crumbled up on the grass, blood seeping from her. The grass beneath her was dead as if her blood was poisoning it. I could feel death radiating off of her though her chest was still rising and falling. She was unconscious so I scooped her up bridal style and shadow traveled back to my room in the Underworld.

I laid her down on the bed and went to get the first aid kit and a black tee shirt for her. I lifted up her black papa roach tee so I could fix the wound (I could tell it was a monster that did this so she was obviously a half blood.) I poored some nectar down her throat and I stitched up the wounds then cleaned off the blood with a wash rag. Her shirt was covered in blood and ripped so I stripped that off of her pale body. I was determined not to look and to just put the damn shirt on her though I got a peek of her black and neon green lace bra, I lifted her into a sitting position and slipped the baggy shirt over her head. Convinced that she was indeed going to live I laid her back down and covered her up with my jack skellington blanket then closed the door and went to tell my father we had a guest.

**Luna's pov**

I woke up with a smashing headache so I snuggled deeper into the soft blanket… wait blanket? Where am I? I mentally asked my self. I groaned and sat up. I seen a dark purple wall covered with band posters and various other black light posters, I looked around and seen a boy around 16 sitting in a chair sleeping. I pulled my knife out of my pocket and tip toed out of the bed, then pressed the blade to his throat.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" I spoke with my most dangerous tone.

He woke up and flinched.

"Woah," he said. "Take it easy, you were bleeding so I brung you back to my place and fixed your wounds."

I looked down. Wait I was in a different shirt.

"YOU CHANGED ME YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOOKED!" I bellowed my face turning the shade of a tomato both out of anger and embarrassment.

"I didn't." he replied.

"Ok," I replied and sat down back on the bed.

**Nico's pov**

She was beautiful and dangerous. Her skin was pale with freckles dotting her cheeks her eyes were huge and black like my own with long eyelashes. Her hair was the same color as her eyes and her lips were plump and blood red with snake bite piercings. She was what I would classify as an angel.

I had to tell her some how that she was a demi god.

"Do you recall ever learning about the Greek gods in history classes?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied looking confused.

"So you know what a demi god is?" I asked.

"Uh Yes?" she said more of a question In her tone.

"Well uh you're a demi god." I blurted.

She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Where's your proof?" she asked.

"Your dyslexic," he said. " the words seem to just float off the page." I said.

She stared at me.

"Your ADHD." I continued "Your impulsive, you always take in everything that's around you. You can't concentrate."

She was wide eyed.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked.

"All demi gods have those traits."

"Any more proof Mr. stranger?"

"Well… we are in the underworld," he said "My father is hades and oh yeah my name is Nico."

"Ok _Nico_, I'm Luna." I said "Now if this is the Underworld why don't you give your guest a tour?"

"Ok come on." He said and lead me through a dark hallway.

**AN:/ok so I'm gonna leave it off here. I'm so proud of myself I got this done within 4-5 hours, I updated last night for my fanfiction sparks flew… for any of you who are reading that just so you know Ashlee's hair is dyed it is not naturally blue streaked and I'm trying to stay as far away from mary-sue dome as I can with all of and any of my OC'S I know Sue storys annoy me. Anyway if you like this and want a second chapter give me four reviews.**

**With love**

**-sparky XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Luna's pov**

Nico walked me through dark hallways filled with bats (which I loved) and walked me into what looked to be a throne room, a dark haired man sat on the bigger throne the one next to him empty. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were just a black as mine and Nico's maybe even blacker.

"Father," Nico said kneeling "This is our guest.. Luna"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He smiled. "How do you like the Palace?" he asked his voice was deep and mysterious as I could imagine a death god's voice should be.

"It's gorgeous so far, though Nico hasn't shown me much."

Hades smiled I could tell he wasn't used to having visitors down here who didn't run screaming in terror.

The palace was quite home like. I was envious that Nico got to live in such a beautiful castle.

"Your eyes are quite interesting child," hades spoke "I've never seen anyone with eyes as onyx as yours besides me and my children, And I surely know that I did not create you."

That got me wondering who my father just might be.

"C'mon Luna, Want to meet Cerberus?"

"Yes," I squealed. "I love puppys."

Hades chuckled.

I figured most people don't usually call the three headed dog guarding the gates to the fields of punishment a "Puppy"

Nico walked me down a few more hallways and we made a right out of the palace.

We ended up in what looked to be the fields of Asphodel. I had listened enough in 7th grade L.A and 9th grade mythology to know more than the basics of Greek Mythology. The Sky was grey and cloudy and dead souls wandered around bumping into each other and groaning like zombies.

_Gods, couldn't they give these people a soccer ball or something?_

We walked through the fields of boredom and ended up in front of a gate the 10 ft three headed dog ran up and licked Nico's head with two of its tounges.

Nico wiped his face off with his black sleeve .

"Hey Boys." He said pulling a black rubber bouncy ball out of his pocket and throwing it.

The huge three headed rot wieler lumbered after it.

The Rot dropped the retrieved slobbery ball in my hands I tossed it as far as I could manage and Cerberus happily retrieved it. Me and Nico sat for about an hour taking turns throwing the ball to the very misunderstood dog and then we took a walk along the river Styx it's black waters singing to me telling me to just dip my toes in or maybe just a pinkie I was about to dip a black painted nail in when Nico warned me.

"As much as the river calls to you, don't touch it. It's extremely deadly."

"alright." I said disappointed that I didn't get to tough the pretty onyx water.

As we began our walk back Nico asked.

"Won't your parent worry about you?"

I winced… touchy subject.

"My mom adopted me when I was about 5,I feel like I've been more of a problem to her than anything."

"Well I'm sure she's still worried." Nico said.

"I wrote her a letter, told her I was running away."

"Why?" he asked.

The tears began falling running down my cheeks and smearing my black eyeliner,

"He kept r-raping me, My step dad. He wouldn't stop." I cried. Nico gave me a warm hug, and I'm sorry hug an I'm here for you hug.

"Shsh" he whispered "I'll make sure he can never hurt you again."

And I continued to cry letting all the pain I've felt out onto Nico's plain black shirt.

_Crying on a strangers shoulder _I thought.

Gods I felt pathetic.

**AN:/ this is totally cutting out anything from the h.o.o series. By the way I'm trying to stay as far away from mary sue-dome as I can with all of my oc's this oc is pretty but far from perfect and people so will not be worshiping her beauty like she's Aphrodite.. well except Nico :P**

**I toom the mary sue test for both Ashlee (sparks flew) and this oc… thank goodness it said not mary sues.**

**Yes she had a bad past but don't most people?**

**Well thank goodness this is done**

**With love**

**-sparky.**


	3. hiatus anouncement

**OK… so I am going to be putting my stories on hiatus.. I will most likely be back on sometime in July of 2013.**

**I have a lot of shit happening right now, I have tons of exams because it's the end of the year.**

**It's almost summer so I've been out with my friends and I'm having tons of boy troubles and problems with bullying and I havn't really been seeing my dad because he always yells at me about my piercings (which I took most of them out, even my beautiful 0g gauges which are now down to like 12g L)**

**So I just started seeing my dad again and my step brother keeps being a brat. So school, friends, boys, my dad and writers block are keeping me away from fanfiction at the moment.**

**Though I might write one shots every now and then in the next two or 3 months if I'm up to it I'm just not up to multi- chapter stories right now because my mind is so cluster fucked at the moment. I may attempt to write the next chapter for sparks flew before July but there are no promises because I have extreme writers block. Also I must modify this version of my announcement because fanfiction terms of service state that " all enteries must be original, no copies of anything are aloud"**

**Yes I read that shit, so I guess sqiggle :D**

**I love you guys your all so supportive I will be back.**

**With love**

**-sparky.**


End file.
